Total! Drama! Recast!
by TotalDramaKingdomHearts
Summary: Chris and Chef recast the original cast, but due to budget problems, 22 is cut down to fourteen! Sign up please!  My first OC story, sorry if the summary sucks im not a good writer LOL
1. Chapter 1

****

**I've submitted OC's to a few stories, and decided to try and make one myself. So here's the application! Team names and challenge ideas would be appreciated, and if anyone wants to work with me as a collaborator in it, they'd be welcomed!**

* * *

Chris sighed in the studio. "You know, Chef, I really am sick and tired of all the old contestants. I hate Duncan, Heather's a bitch, Owen overeats, Gwen is a goth, Harold is just weird, Courtney is a lawsuit waiting to happen... We should just recast them, you know? Start all over! Like how people remake those old movies with a new cast, but everything stays the same!"

Chef shrugged. "I just ahte everyone. I don't care what we do."

Chris grinned. "Yes! New people to torture!"

Chef rolled his eyes. "I'll go make the damn application!"

****

**

* * *

**

Name:

Nickname:

Age (15-17):

Sexuality:

Hair:

Eyes:

Body Type:

Skin Color:

Normal Clothes:

Bathing Suit:

Pajamas:

Piercings/Accessories/Ect.:

Personality:

Type of Friends:

Type of Enemies:

Acts Around Chris:

Acts Around Chef:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship?:

Type of Crush:

Bio:

Audition Tape:

* * *

Here's my OC:

Name: Danny Days

Nickname: (none)

Age (15-17): 17

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Hair: Shaggy brown that is shoulder-length and covers his left eye, partially covering his right eye as well

Eyes: Sea blue

Body Type: Tall, around 5'8, and skinny, weighing about 107 pds

Skin Color: White, but slightly tan

Normal Clothes:navy t-shirt with white skull design, purple unbuttoned button-down shirt, brown jeans, black boots, white watch, silver skull chain, bracelet assortments

Bathing Suit: red swim trunks

Pajamas: White t-shirt, black pajama pants

Personality: Kind of likes to be left alone due to his lack of social skills, but becomes very outgoing and passionate when he gets to know people. He is generally sarcastic as well, but can also be a good person to come to with problems. He is also very sweet, and a very passionate musician.

Type of Friends: crazies, nerds, bookworms, nice girls, musicians, sweet people, manipulators, loners, sluts (when he gets to know manipulators and sluts he becomes close with them)

Type of Enemies:bitches, sexists, racists, drama queens, jocks

Acts Around Chris: Is very sarcastic and hostile towards Chris, having a very strained relationship with him and openly mocking him. Chris also threatens to kick him out several times.

Acts Around Chef: Respects Chef and the work that he does for the campers even though he doesn't have to. Accepts the food Chef makes happily, and doesn't complain about it.

Likes: Playing music, listening to music, reading, and hanging out with friends.

Dislikes: Racism, sexism, discrimination in general.

Relationship?: Yes.

Type of Crush: A cool girl of any stereotype that he can get along with and generally like. Looks aren't exactly a necessity, but they'd be appreciated.

Bio: Born and raised in a New York suburb, he lived poor. One day in his freshmen year, at age 14, he wandered into a coffee shop and saw live performances from local singers. He had always liked singing, and this inspired him to become a singer. He has since used the coffee shop to come out of his shell and escape his family problems. He auditioned in order to finally get recognition for his work, to show the world who he is, and escape family life.

Audition Tape: He plays his music in front of a crowd and after he tells the camera person that he is a very good, strong person, and would be a good candidate for the show.

* * *

**I know that it doesn't sound like much right now, but it will get better once we get contestants! And I'm sorry if it'll suck, I'm not really a good fanfic writer!**


	2. Final Cut!

Chris and Chef were looking over a list. Chris nodded, saying, "So these are the fourteen new prisoners – I mean, contestants."

Chef rolled his eyes. "Let's just call them what they are!"

Chris smiled. "All right, the prisoners!"

"So the prisoners arriving at Camp Wawanakwa tomorrow?"

"Something like that."

"Should I make a breakfast for them?"

"What do you have?"

"Some leaves, a couple dead birds, and other stuff."

Chris grinned. "Sounds like a yummy breakfast to me!"

* * *

**Guys:**

Danny Days – Me

Nolan – schmidtybear

Alexander Swallow – Aldo Marino

Greggory McCartney – Bloop01

Nathan Ramirez – JadeTyga

James Johnson – thedragon48

Matt Calvin – Danielle Salvatore

**Girls:**

Samantha Woods – Athenafreak

Cassidy Right – ZebraZoink

Dimitrix Soul – Snow and Lyoko

Dakota Nikollette Morretti – ..Dino.

Tonia Hart – El' Caliente

Jenna Marcia Matson – Mistyfang Shadowclan Cat

Julia Harrison - Kagene-Rui

**Congrats to all who got in, and sorry to whoever didn't. I've already picked team names: the Freezing Penguins and the Wild Monkeys. Challenge ideas would still be appreciated!**

**To all those who got in, could you please tell me what team you want to be on, who you think your friends will be, who you think your enemies will be, and who you think your crushes/relationships will be?**

**I'll try to have the first episode up sometime this week!**


	3. Ep 1  Introduction, Part 1

**A/N: For the most part, descriptions will be copied directly from the review.**

* * *

Chris waited impatiently on the dock. "Where in the name of Canada are those teenagers! My hair is getting ruined! GRR!"

On the horizon, what appeared to be a boat was arriving. Chris spotted it and cheered happily. It eventually reached the dock, and out stepped the first contestant.

Chris flashed a smile. "Jenna Marcia Watson, I presume."

Jenna descended onto the dock. She was quite pale with a hint of a tan, and was wearing a blue halter neck top with mid thigh length blue denim shorts, a blue headband and black striped Nike trainers with a rainbow bead bracelet on her left wrist and some scars on her left elbow from sport. Her hair was straight, dark brown goes to Mid-Back and her eyes were bright blue, the same shape as Lindsay's. Jenna smiled back at him. "Hi, Chris!"

Chris grinned. "Ready for some death-defying challenges?"

Jenna's smile quickly changed to a glare. "No, I am not!"

As she walked down the dock, Chris saw the next contestant arriving. "What's up, Danny?"

A white but slightly tan Danny Days rolled his eyes. He wore a: navy t-shirt with white skull design, purple unbuttoned button-down shirt, brown jeans, black boots, white watch, silver skull chain, and bracelet assortments. His eyes were sea blue, and his hear was shaggy brown that was shoulder-length and covered his left eye, partially covering his right eye as well. "Whatever."

Chris sighed. "Really killing the mood here, dude."

Danny sighed. "And you're really killing my outlook on old age."

"Well, just go join miss bubbly over there, all right?"

As Danny filed into position next to Jenna, she asked him, "You're Danny?"

He nodded. Not getting a verbal response. Jenna said, "I'm Jenna."

Danny muttered something that might've been a hi. Noticing the case he was carrying, Jenna asked, "You play guitar?"

He sighed and said sarcastically, "Nope, I just carry the guitar case for no reason."

Jenna laughed. "You're funny."

"I don't really try to be."

"I hate to interrupt this really interesting conversation," Chris began, "but it's time to welcome our next contestant! Everyone, say hello to Dimitrix Soul!"

Dimitrix descended onto the dock. She was pale, but not too pale. One of the things that really stuck out about her was that she was wearing a female version of Sora's outfit from Kingdom Hearts 2. Her hair was light brown, went to her shoulders, and had side swept bangs covering half of her right eye. Her eyes were purple.

As she came to Chris he said, "Um… interesting outfit, but it really isn't time for Halloween."

Dimitrix sighed. "Really? I thought it was because of your costume." As she left a fuming Chris to join Jenna and Danny, the other contestants laughed.

Jenna introduced them. "I'm Jenna, and he's Danny."

Dimitrix eyed Danny. "Why can't he introduce himself?"

"He doesn't really say much, but he is really funny!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Not really."

Jenna laughed. "See? Funny!"

Dimitrix sighed. This might be a long season.

Chris smirked. He loved the awkwardness between the campers, and was planning to exploit it some more, but then another contestant arrived. "Wassup, Greggory?"

A shy Greggory stepped down onto the dock. He was white, but a little tan (XD like third one so far) and wore a white button up shirt with a dark gray sweater vest, dark skinny jeans, and a pair of black and white high top Converse. His light brown hair was cut in the Beatles "mop top" and his droopy hazel eyes made him look tired.

"Hi there, Mister McLean."

Chris liked being called Mister McLean. "You'll fit in nicely here."

Jenna stared at him with her mouth open, clearly captivated, and for once, speechless. Danny nodded at Greggory, who also had a guitar case. Dimitrix jabbed Danny with her elbow and whispered, "Looks like she's shut up."

Danny shrugged. "She doesn't seem that bad."

Greggory reached the group of three. "Hi, I'm Greggory."

Jenna smiled. "Hey, Greg! Can I call you Greg? Looks like I already did! Anyways, I'm Jenna, this is Danny, and this is Dimitrix."

Before they could go any further, the next contestant arrived. Chris nodded in approval at her. "Cassidy Right, I presume?"

Cassidy nodded. She had tanned white skin and wore a light blue tank top, dark green Capri-length cargos, light blue sneakers, her hair in a ponytail, a silver nose stud, and a piercing up her ear. She had elbow-length dark red hair with a little wave to it, lighter red streaks, and bangs that cover the right side of her face. Her eyes were pale brown Bridgette-esque eyes, and she had a sort of an Izzy-shaped body but with rounded boobs, and a slightly larger waist. Noticing Jenna looking at her disapprovingly, Cassidy growled and got up in her face.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" she asked.

Before Jenna could reply, Greggory intervened. "Sorry, love, I'm sure she meant no harm."

Cassidy shot daggers at him. "Do not call me love. Ever. I am not interested."

She went to go stand over by Dimitrix and Danny, who was watching her with respect. "So there is miss bubbly and mister shy," Dimitrix began. "I'm Dimitrix, and this over here is silent, sarcastic Danny. We're a real Brady bunch, don't you think?"

Cassidy sighed. "Great. And let me guess, mister silent over here plays all sort of pop crap with his guitar?"

Danny sighed. "If you consider Metallica to be pop crap, then yeah, miss confrontational."

Cassidy nodded. "I can live with that."

Chris sighed. "Here comes another prisoner! Hopefully this one is _slightly_ normal!"

A slim Matt Calvin arrived on the dock. He had short blond hair and green eyes, and his skin was normal – not too pale, not too tan. He wore a blue t-shirt and black pants, and had a tattoo of the letter "M" in black ink on his arm. He walked up to Chris and shook his hand. "Hi, Chris! I'm really pleased to meet you! Glad to be on the show!"

Matt was all smiles walking down the dock. Jenna laughed a little as he walked, and Matt recognized the type – pretty, popular girls that seemed nice, but were just stringing you along, waiting to cut the string and mess with you. He wasn't going to let that happen to him again.

Greggory welcomed him. "Hello, chum! Pleased to meet you! This fine lass is Jenna, and over there you'll find Danny, Dimitrix, and Cassidy. I'm Greggory, by the way."

Matt smiled. "Hi, everyone! I am super stoked to be here!"

Dimitrix rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sounds great."

Chris checked his watch. "And here comes our last contestant before the commercial break - Dakota Nikollette Morretti!"

She had black scene hair with neon orange tips, neon pink, neon blue, neon green, and blonde streaks, and has a huge white bow, and her eyes were charcoal. She was incredibly skinny, her skin was pale, and she wore a white 'Blood on the Dance Floor' band tee, black 'Brokencyde' hoodie with their lyrics on the back, white extreme skinny jeans with writing on it, and neon pink and black converses with writing all over both shoes. She hadlots of bracelets, silly bands, and necklaces, 5 huge hair bows (neon pink, black, neon orange, white, and neon green), black and neon pink shutter shades, snakebites, black and neon pink trucker hat with her name, brass knuckles, and a Hello Kitty backpack.

The first thing that anyone noticed about her, however, was her height. She was only about 4'3. And, unfortunately, this was going to lead to a bad start. "Hi, Chris!" she said, arriving on the dock.

Chris laughed. "And here is our next contestant, the short one herself!"

Dakota felt like she'd just been insulted. "Excuse me?"

"Wow, such a big temper for such a small girl!" Chris chuckled.

Before anyone else could react, almost in the blink of an eye, Danny dropped his things and flew at Chris. He grasped the host's neck and growled, "Listen here, McLean. Discriminating against people to feel better about yourself? Not cool. I am telling you, to not be a discriminative bastard. Apologize to her, and promise me that I will not have to do this again. Do you understand?"

Jenna, Dimitrix, Greggory, Cassidy, and Matt stared openmouthed at the sudden change in Danny's character. Dimitrix muttered, "Wow."

Chris gasped for air. "All… right… Dakota, I'm… sorry…"

Danny relinquished his grip on Chris and walked back to his spot. Dakota stared at the guy, who she didn't even know the name of, and how he'd leapt to her defense like that. "Thanks!" she called out to him.

Without turning to look back at her, he replied, "Your welcome."

Still gasping for air, Chris said, "Okay, campers… We've got a commercial break now… feel free to use the… confessional…"

**Confessional:**

"**Well, this looks fun so far! But Cassidy and Dimitrix seem like real losers. And Dakota I'm not fond of either, really. But Danny is okay, and Matt is… ugh, just too happy! Greggory, though… he might make the season interesting for me!" Jenna confessed.**

"**I'm not going to say much. Dimitrix and Cassidy seem okay. Jenna's a bit peppy, but she's okay, and so are Matt and Greggory – just as long as they stay out of my way. And Dakota? I just don't like discrimination, all right? And it doesn't hurt to be helping a pretty girl." Danny confessed.**

"**Well, that was… unexpected. Danny and Cassidy seem cool. But miss peppy, Jenna? Bitch alert! And Greggory seems like another bitch! But Matt, I'll be able to deal with. Just another permanently happy guy. Let's wait for the new Heather to get here and manipulate the shit out of him! And I didn't see much about Dakota, but if Danny can stick up for her like that, she can't be all that bad." Dimitrix confessed.**

"**I must confess. The girl, Cassidy? She scares me, quite so. Quite, quite so. Matt seems like a well-to-do fellow, as do Danny and Dimitrix and Dakota. Ha, the 3D! I joke, very funny. My favorite cast-mate so far would have to be Jenna. She is… gorgeous. But working through my shyness should prove an obstacle – one I am willing to face!" Greggory confessed.**

"**That Jenna bitch seems like a real bitch! And I think that I might scare Greggory a little bit too. Besides them? Matt just seems too happy! And I have no idea about the other girl, Dakota. She just got here. But Dimitrix… she's all right. And Danny has some balls, I have to admit, choking the host like that." Cassidy confessed.**

"**I am not going to like Jenna – nuh-uh, not one bit! Another bitch whom just wants to… use me! And Dimitrix and Cassidy and Dakota don't seem too bad… for girls. But I'm not going to trust them, obviously. Danny and Greggory seem like two good guys. Maybe they'll both end up on my team!" Matt confessed.**

"**Okay, I just got here, but from what I can see, Jenna is the real bitch here! Nobody seems to dislike Greggory and Matt though, so they're cool. And that guy, what's his name? Danny? He just totally swoops in for me, without us even knowing each other's names. Was that just who he is, or me? Those girls he was with, Cassidy and Dimitrix seem okay too." Dakota confessed.**

* * *

**Well, there goes the introductions to our first seven contestants! The other seven will be revealed next time, on Total! Drama! Recast! And P.S. – sorry if the story is sucky!**


	4. Ep 1: Introduction, Part 2

Chris looked over at the first seven contestants. "Who's ready to make some new friends?"

Jenna smiled enthusiastically. "Me! I am!"

Dimitrix rolled her eyes. "Of course you would be."

"And now," Chris announced, "Is the lovely Julia Harrison!"

Julia stepped off of her boat. She was white, and her hair was dark brown, kept in two low pigtails that end at her elbows. They begin at her shoulders. Her bangs are to the side, and cover the top of her right eye. The rubber bands had two orange balls (like the ones Katie/Sadie wear). Her eyes were wide dark brown with hints of green. She was short and thin with a curvy hourglass figure, and she wore a tight short sleeve orange shirt, a tight black mini skirt that ends mid thigh, and the shirt is tucked in, with some black flats and a black cardigan.

She waved to everyone. "Hi, guys."

As she walked down the dock, Cassidy turned to Dimitrix. "Dimi, what do you think of this girl?"

Dimitrix shrugged. "Eh, she seems nice enough." Looking at Danny she asked, "What are you doing?"

Danny shrugged, holding up a lighter. "Wondering if I could set Chris on fire."

While his new friends smiled, Jenna introduced herself to Julia. "Hi! I'm Jenna, and this guy over here is Greggory. Over here is Matt, and the others over there… well, never mind about them right now."

Julia smiled. "Thanks for being nice and introducing me!" She stopped all of a sudden as she looked at Danny. And then… "OH MY GOD! Is that FIRE! CAN WE BURN SOMETHING?" She ran to get the lighter, accidentally pushing Jenna off the dock.

**Confessional**

**"HA! Not only is the girl a pyromaniac, but she shoved Jenna off the dock! Priceless. Did you see Jenna's face? I think I'm going to like this girl." Dimitrix confessed.**

**End**

As Greggory pulled a soaking Jenna back on the dock, and Julia swooned over the fire, Chris welcomed the next contestant. "Well, it looks like God has sent an angel to play! Behold, Tonia Hart!"

A girl with flawless mocca tan skin and wavy long platinum hair that fell down to her lower back with long bangs that fall into her eyes stepped forward. Her feminine and delicate features were topped with pouty, plump, light red lips, and she wore a light pink strapless top that cuts off at her bellybutton, pink pumps, and a darker pink short shorts with silver hoop earrings, standing about 5'5.

Tonia smiled to the other contestants. "Hi, guys!"

Chris was speechless, as was Greggory, along with Matt and Cassidy, to some extent. Dimitrix waved a hand in front of Cassidy's face. "Hello? You in there?"

Noticing that Danny wasn't fawning over Tonia, Dakota asked, "Why aren't you all over the new girl?"

Danny shrugged, evidently not up to answering.

Greggory smiled at Tonia. "'Ello, love! Welcome to the island!"

Tonia smiled at him. "Thanks!" Pointing to Jenna, she asked him, "Why is she wet?"

Jenna smiled at her, and then glanced over at Julia. "Oh… just a little accident. You know how these things happen sometimes, right, Julia?"

Julia nodded. "Right!"

**Confessional**

**"All right, so what? People don't like me because I'm popular, and I'm a little bit conscious about looks. But really, is that a fault? Anyway, I can't believe that everyone is paying so much attention to Tonia! So what if she's pretty?" Jenna confessed.**

**End**

Chris let out a cheer. "Yo, dudes, welcome to the island James Johnson – or Lil JJ!"

Lil JJ let out a cheer and jumped off of his boat. He was an African-American with black hair and brown eyes. He was tall and slim with muscles on the top half of his body and wore a black shirt with a red jacket halfway zipped.

He shot a flashy smile. "Wassup, my peeps!"

Most of the others said a hello and waved. Lil JJ went down the dock and noticed Tonia. Grinning, he went over to her and said, "Hey, princess! Wanna split a cabin?"

Tonia scoffed. "As if!" She walked away, leaving Lil JJ next to Matt.

Matt snickered. "Dude, you just got rejected!"

Looking at her walk away, Lil JJ said, "She so wants me."

"Next up," Chris called, "Is none other then Alexander Swallow!"

Alexander had a peach tone to his skin, and he was about 5'2 with little muscle, looking like he was built more for speed and stealth instead of strength. His dyed blue hair covered his ears, and he had heterochromia, so one eye was hazel while the other was icy blue. He wore a black t-shirt, black jeans, sandals, a scarf with a handmade bronze magpie on it, and sunglasses.

As he arrived on the dock, he looked impatient. "Chris, they informed you, right?" he asked.

Chris snickered. "Yes, they told me about your little obsession."

"Then where is it?"

"What?"

Alexander clenched his fists and began stomping around the dock while the others looked on weirdly. "This guy is gonna be a riot…" Danny muttered, causing Dakota to snicker.

Chris grinned. "Okay, Alex, here's the pretty apple."

Seeing the apple in Chris' hand, Alexander charged at him, grabbing the apple and letting Chris fall over the edge.

Danny walked over to the edge while Alexander went over to Matt. "Days! Pull me up!" Chris ordered.

Danny seemed to consider. "Hmm… should I?" he asked sarcastically.

A girl jumped off the next boat and walked over. "Yes, you should."

The girl had soft pale skin and her hair was light gold, with natural streaks of blond and other colors. Her eyes were a misty gray/blue color, making her look very wise. She was slender and about 5'9, wearing black jeans, a tee shirt, and a blue hoodie.

As she reached out a hand to help Chris up, he smiled. "Ah, Samantha Woods! Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!"

Once he was safely back up, he pointed over to the group of Dakota, Danny, Dimitrix, and Cassidy. "I think those are your people."

She walked over to them. "Hi!" Dakota said.

She pulled a Danny and ignored her.

Alexander, meanwhile, was busily devouring his apple next to Matt. Curiously, Matt asked, "What's up with you and apples?"

In-between bites Alex replied, "They taste good!" After the apple was nothing more then a core, Alex handed Matt a wallet. "I think this is yours."

Matt checked his pockets and realized that Alex had stolen his wallet. Putting the wallet away, Matt laughed. "Ha! Nice trick there!"

Alex was perplexed. "You're not mad that I stole your wallet?"

"Not really. You did give it back, after all. And it was a cool trick! I'm Matt, by the way."

Alex shook Matt's hand. "Matt, I'm Alex. And I think I see the start of a beautiful friendship here."

Chris had finally dried off by the next contestant arrived. "Nolan! Nice to see you!"

A guy with a blonde crew cut and brown eyes descended onto the dock. He was a little on the muscular side with nothing impressive but nothing to be mocked either, and he wore a black polo with gray stripes, faded gray jeans, and white sneakers.

Nolan nodded at Chris. "Hey, host dude."

He walked over to the group by Danny. Nodding to them, he said, "Hey, guys."

Danny just glared at him, causing Nolan to say, "You're like a constant downer, huh?"

Jenna, laughing, walked over. "Yes, Nolan, he is. Come over here with us, sugar. We're where the party is at!"

Nolan laughed awkwardly. "Well, uh… sugar… In that case, I think I'll stay over here."

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Cassidy recognized Nolan on a level deeper then the others did, and she smiled slowly as if telling him that she was the same. Nolan smiled back at her, feeling like he just made a friend.

Chris looked out over the horizon. "Hey, here comes the last contestant! Hurry up, Nate!"

Nathan Ramirez had gold eyes and dark brown hair that's styled in a buzz cut. He had caramel skin and he was tall and muscular, about 6'2" and with a 6-pack, as well as a long scar on his left arm from his elbow to his wrist. He wore a teal and gray flannel (open) with the sleeves up to his elbows, a white T-shirt, gray jeans, and white Nike's. He is also wearing a white army styled watch on his left wrist and he has silver square studs in both of his ears.

Arriving on the dock, he smiled at Tonia, Julia, and Jenna. "Hi, girls. Your Justin has now arrived!"

Seeing Tonia blush and giggle at the smooth operator made Lil JJ jealous. "Hey, Nate, back off the ladies! They're not impressed!"

Nate just strode calmly past him with a grin on his face. "I beg to differ, dude."

Chris grinned. His prisoners – all fourteen of them – were now gathered together. "Well, those seven who just recently arrived, please feel free to make use of the confessionals. Everyone else, huddle over at the campfire pit! Pronto!"

**Confessional:**

"**Wow! Everyone here seems really nice! The loners and downers seem cool because they've got a lighter – and I LOVE fire! And Jenna and her friends are really nice too! I'm going to have so much fun here!" Julia confessed.**

"**I think that things will be all right here. A lot of the guys are swooning over me, and some of the girls seem envious of my body, but that's their problem, not mine. Lil JJ is so conceited! I don't think I'll ever end up with HIM. He's like… Duncan! Nate is more my style!" Tonia confessed.**

"**You all know that Tonia likes me, and not that prettyboy Nate. See, I'm Duncan, she's Courtney, and he's Justin. We all know that Justin falls for Courtney, and she pretends to like him, but she dumps prettyboy and gets with Duncan. So all I need to do is wait." Lil JJ confessed.**

"**Thank goodness I got that apple! And getting Chris' wallet wasn't bad either. That Matt kid seems nice – trusting. Forgiving, even. Am I above using him to get ahead in this game? Probably not. But that doesn't mean that we can't be friends. I'll use him without him knowing." Alexander confessed.**

"**Great. I've been grouped with all the other loners and outcasts. Not complaining, because I belong there, but who knew that there'd be so many of them? That Danny guy might cause some problems. I mean, really, how can you just leave Chris in the water there?" Samantha confessed.**

"**I'm pretty sure that Cassidy is like me, you know? If you know what I'm saying. And I think everyone else is pretty cool here. Except for maybe Jenna. She better stop flirting with me, or we will have a major problem. Majorly." Nolan confessed.**

"**I am so far in there. I have all the ladies right where I want them. I feel sorry for Lil JJ, though, thinking that he stands a chance with Tonia. She's mine, and there is no way she'll end up picking him over me!" Nate confessed.**

**That ends up the introductions, and next chapter is teams!**


	5. Ep 2: Death Devils, Part 1

About ten minutes later, the fourteen contestants were sitting in the campfire pit with Chris.

"Well," Chris began, "Since you guys are newbies and all, I'm going to let you pick your own teams!"

This statement was met with cheering and applause. Chris laughed. "Yes, yes, yes, I am a great guy and the greatest host in the world. You don't need to say it out loud."

Dimitrix rolled her eyes. "We weren't going to."

Chris pointed at her. "You can be captain of the Freezing Penguins!"

Dimitrix gave him her best 'what-the-f***' look. "What?"

"You heard me!" he said. He then pointed at Nate and announced, "And you, my friend, will captain the Wild Monkeys!"

Nate laughed. "You have got to be kidding me."

Chris grinned evilly. "Nope. When you think Screaming Gaffers is the worst team name ever, well, then we have to change some things there!"

"Whatever," Dimi commented as she and Nate got up. "I'll take… Danny, guess."

Nate nodded. "I'll take Tonia."

"Cassidy."

"Jenna."

"Dakota."

"Julia."

"Uh… Nolan."

"Greggory."

"Matt."

"Alexander."

Noticing only two people left, Dimi grinned evilly and said, "Samantha."

"NO!" Nate cried.

"YES!" Chris replied. "Lil JJ becomes the last Wild Monkey, along with Nate, Tonia, Jenna, Julia, Greggory, and Alexander!"

Pointing at Dimi's group Chris said, "And Dimitrix, Danny, Cassidy, Dakota, Nolan, Matt, and Samantha become the Freezing Penguins!"

**Confessional:**

**"Well, I think that I picked myself a pretty good team. At least I can see myself getting along with most of them." Dimitrix confessed.**

**"Damn! I had such a great team… and then we get stuck with Lil JJ!" Nate confessed.**

**End**

Chris nodded. "Okay, teams! Go over to the cabins! In order to create more drama, we are going to allow boys AND girls to share a cabin, but maximum of four people per cabin – and you must stay with your teams!"

Nate brightened. "I'm liking this arrangement!"

Chris patted his head. "Nate, may I see your wallet for a second?"

Nate handed him his wallet. "Yeah, why?"

Chris took a condom out of it before giving it back. "Now you all may go."

_Freezing Penguins – Cabins_

The Freezing Penguins stood outside their cabins. Danny shrugged and just walked into one of the cabins, not turning back. After exchanging a few glances, Cassidy shrugged and followed him. Dimitrix winked at her teammates. "Well, I'm not sure about you guys, but I think this cabin is where the party is at!" she raced into the same cabin, closing the door behind her.

Matt shrugged. "So the four of us split the other cabin?"

Nolan sighed. "I guess. You guys cool with that?"

Samantha walked into the cabin without looking back at them. "That's probably a yes," Matt said, getting a laugh from Dakota.

Dakota looked at the cabin where Danny, Dimitrix, and Cassidy were for a second before shrugging. "Come on, guys, let's get settled!" she announced, and Matt and Nolan followed her in.

_Wild Monkeys – Cabins_

Nate looked at the cabins. "All right, it looks like we'll need to split with four people in one, and three in the other. Who wants to share with me?"

Julia, Jenna, and Tonia all raised their hands. Nate laughed, saying, "I can't take all the ladies for myself! That wouldn't be any fair, now would it?"

Julia shrugged. "Your loss, dude! Come on, Greg, let's go!" She dragged Greggory by his hand and pulled him into a cabin.

Alex and Jenna exchanged a nervous look. "Does leaving him alone with the pyromaniac seem wrong?" Alex asked.

Jenna sighed. "Kinda. Let's go save them."

And then they went into the cabin as well.

It took Nate, Tonia, and Lil JJ a few seconds to realize that they were the only ones left. "Crap…" muttered Tonia as they filed into their cabin, Nate and Lil JJ already arguing over her.

_Freezing Monkeys – Cabin A_

Dimi smiled at her new bunkmates. "Guys, this is going to be one epic party! Am I the only one feeling that vibe?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "I think that you might be."

"Whatever! Don't be such a party pooper!" Dimitrix commented.

Laughing, Cassidy asked, "There are two bunk beds. Who sleeps where?"

"I call bottom," Danny said, plopping on one of the beds.

"I take the other bottom! Dibs!" Dimi announced, throwing herself on the other bed.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Guess I'm on top then," she said, climbing up to the top bunk of Danny's bed.

Dimi whistled. "Getting on top of his bunk?"

Danny looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm not a perv, girl."

Cassidy laughed. "And I don't care if he was, anyway."

Dimi took this in, and stared at Cassidy. "Cass, are you a…"

"First, don't call me Cass. Ever. Cassidy. And yes."

Danny nodded on his bunk. "I can respect that."

Dimi laughed. "We are so going to have the awesomest party ever!"

_Freezing Penguins – Cabin B_

Matt watched as Samantha threw her stuff on one of the bottom bunks. "Don't you think you should ask us what bunks we want before you take one?" he asked her.

She glared at him. "No."

Matt shrugged. "Okay then. Nolan, you up for splitting this bunk?"

Nolan nodded. "Sure, dude."

Dakota was staring awkwardly at the top bunk. "Hey, Nolan, mind switching? I'd prefer a bottom bunk."

Nolan smiled. "Yeah, sure."

Matt stared at Samantha. "You seem grouchy, Sam."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Thanks for that information, brain surgeon."

"Why are you so grouchy?" Dakota asked.

Sam looked at her suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

Nolan raised his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Samantha. She's just curious. No need to get hostile."

Sam turned on her side and faced the wall. "I'm not up for this."

Matt, Dakota, and Nolan exchanged glances as if to say, _That's her problem_.

_Wild Monkeys – Cabin A_

"Greggory! Guess what!" Julia called, bouncing on one of the bunks.

Greggory laughed. "What is it, Julia?" The pyromaniac was starting to grow on him.

"I can whip my hair back and forth!"

Greggory, Alex, and even Jenna laughed at that. "Julia, I noticed," Jenna began, "That one second you're all calm like, and the next second you're really hyper."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I saw that too."

Julia shrugged. "It's just who I am. And you're not sore about falling off the dock, are you?"

Jenna put on her best pretend smile. "No, dear, not at all! That was an accident! I would never hold that against you!"

Greggory smiled. "Sure you wouldn't, lass. You seem like the peaceful type."

Alex eyed her suspiciously. "Jenna, can I talk to you outside?"

Jenna shrugged. "Uh, sure."

Outside, Alex bluntly asked, "Want to form an alliance?"

Jenna was caught off-guard. "Um, why?"

"Because I know that you're a faker. You are so angry at Julia. It could get the better of you one day if everyone found out what a phony you were."

Jenna rolled her eyes. "I'll let you know."

_Wild Monkeys – Cabin B_

"Boys! Please stop fighting over me!" Tonia squeaked. She was losing control of the situation, and that thought did not please her.

Lil JJ flashed her a grin. "Don't worry, princess. He'll be out of the way soon."

Nate shook his head. "Tonia, he won't be a bother soon."

"She wants ME!"

"Dude, not even your mother wants you!"

"What did you say about my momma?"

"Nothing that your dad didn't say already!"

Lil JJ raised a fist. "Bring it on, dude!"

Nate flexed his muscles. "Come on, man!"

Tonia sighed. This might be a little much even for her ego.

_Cabin Pavillion_

Chris raised a megaphone. "Attention, teams!" he announced. "Go to the really, really, really big cliff on the top of the super, tremendously, hugely big hill!"

Chris heard all the prisoners groan and he smiled. He loved his job.


	6. Ep 2: Death Devils, Part 2

When Chris called it the tremendously, hugely big hill, he wasn't exaggerating. Most of the contestants were panting, and there was still a huge amount of hill left to go up.

Dakota managed to catch up with Danny. "Hi, Danny!"

Danny nodded. A few feet behind, Dimitrix whispered, "I bet they become a couple."

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Ten bucks says they don't."

Dimi grinned evilly. "It's a bet!"

Elsewhere on the hill, Alexander was impertinent. "Chris better have a freaking apple for me when I get up there!"

Passing by, Lil JJ laughed. "Dude, what is up with you and apples?"

Alex ran at Lil JJ and the two fell to the ground. Alexander screamed, "DON'T GET IN THE WAY OF MY APPLES!"

**Confessional:**

"**Damn! What is with that boy and apples? I mean, seriously!" Lil JJ confessed.**

**End**

The teams eventually reached the top, where Chris stood waiting for them with an evil grin on his face. Matt looked around. "Um, Chris, there's nothing up here to compete in a challenge with."

Chris' grin spread. "I know."

Greggory was confused. "Um, Mister McLean, correct me if I'm mistaken, but… we're supposed to have our first challenge up here, right?"

Chris shook his head. "Why, no, actually. You're not."

Julia laughed. "Well, then why'd you bring us up here, silly!"

Chris smirked triumphantly. "To tell you about your challenge."

Everyone groaned. Danny sarcastically said, "Because telling us back at the cabins would've been cliché."

Chris nodded. "Exactly, mister Days!"

Jenna was curious. "All right, so what exactly IS our challenge?"

"Well," Chris explained, "There are big team logos that were carved that are supposed to hang outside your cabin. But for fun, we broke the logos up into three parts. You prisoners must split up into mini teams to find the pieces, and the first team to bring all three pieces to the cabins will win. Understand?"

The teams muttered in agreement. Chris grinned. "All right, challenge begins… now!"

Freezing Penguins

Everyone turned towards Dimi, their team captain.

Dimi thought for a second. "Well, there's seven of us, so the teams should be 2-2-3, right?"

Nolan nodded. He turned to Matt and asked, "Want to team up?"

Matt gave him thumbs up. "Yeah, I'm in."

Dimi nodded and turned to Danny and Cassidy. "You guys wanna be the team of three with me?"

Danny shrugged and Cassidy smiled. "Sure thing, Dimi."

Looking at Dakota and Samantha, Dimitrix asked, "You two okay with partnering?"

Dakota gave an enthusiastic nod and Samantha sighed.

"All right, teams, go!" Dimitrix ordered, and Matt, Nolan, Dakota, and Samantha started off down the hill.

Turning to Danny and Cassidy, she asked, "There has got to be some sort of faster way down this cliff!"

Danny and Cassidy exchanged a look. "Don't even think about it!" Cassidy warned.

Before Dimi could ask what 'it' was, Danny pushed both her and Cassidy over the edge.

With a final sarcastic salute to Chris, Danny followed them over the edge.

Wild Monkeys

"Well," Nate began, "As team captain, I should clearly decide on the teams. Lil JJ, Alex, and Jenna, Julia and Greggory, and Tonia and me. We good here?"

Everyone nodded. Lil JJ shot him daggers but remained silent.

"So, once we find our piece, we just run back to the cabins?" Jenna asked.

Nate nodded. "That's the general idea, yeah."

Lil JJ, Alex, Jenna, Julia, and Greggory started down the hill. Nate flashed Tonia a smile and was about to follow them when he heard two screams. He and Tonia turned to see Danny sarcastically salute Chris and dive over the edge.

Nate laughed. "Well, there's one way to get down the hill!"

Tonia looked at him and there was a darevdeil-ish fire in her eyes. "We should do that too. It'll save a lot of time."

Nate shrugged. "Whatever you say, gorgeous. I'd follow you anywhere."

And then they too jumped off the edge.

Bottom of Cliff

Danny landed in the water with a splash and quickly swam to shore, where a wet Dimi and Cassidy awaited him.

Grinning, he walked onto the sand. "Have a nice fall?" he asked them.

Cassidy punched him in the arm. "Real smooth, Days."

Dimi pointed at the water. "Look who so stole our idea!"

Nate and Tonia swam to shore soon, and when they arrived, there was a stare-down between the two Wild Monkeys and the three Freezing Penguins.

It seemed to stay like that for a few seconds until Danny pushed Dimi and Cassidy in a direction towards camp. "Go look for the piece. I'll distract them."

Dimi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, shove us off a cliff and then go play the hero. Sounds like a real good combination."

Danny looked at her with a fire in his eyes. "Go!"

Shrugging, Dimi and Cassidy ran off.

Nate turned to Tonia and smiled. "Now, hon, go on. I'll be right behind you. It won't take long here."

Tonia returned the smile. "All right, Nate. Just try not to hurt him too bad!" She went off into the forest, leaving the two guys alone on the sand.

Nate smiled. "Come on, Danny. If we fight, you know I'll win. Let's just go on our own way now, okay?"

Danny shook his head. "I wouldn't be so sure, prettyboy."

Nate's smile turned into a sneer. "Wow, you actually spoke! Congratulations on the longest sentence you've ever spewed!"

Danny chuckled. "You can't search for it, you won't find it."

Nate rolled his eyes; "Neither can you, idiot. Real great plan."

Danny grinned. "Faith in teammates. How about you?"

Nate's bravado began to fade. He wasn't really sure he had absolute faith in the pyromaniac leading the challenge. Glaring at Danny, he said, "We'll save this for another day!"

As Nate ran after Tonia, Danny grinned. He'd done his job well enough – he'd slightly delayed Nate and put a dent in his confidence. As he went to follow Dimi and Cassidy, he muttered, "I'll we waiting for it, prettyboy."

Julia and Greggory

"Psst, Greg!" Julia whispered.

Greggory turned to her. "Yeah?"

"BOO!"

Her sudden shout caught him off-guard, and he fell down. "Looks like you got me, Julia."

The crazy personality then seemed to disappear. Julia reached out a hand to help him up and said, "Let's keep going. We don't want to lose the first challenge!"

Greggory nodded. "You're right. We don't."

As they kept going through the forest, Greg asked Julia, "What do you think of the game so far?"

Julia shrugged. "Everyone seems nice. No complaints here. Nobody's been openly hostile towards me, so I take it I'm pretty well received. You?"

Greggory was slightly thrown off by her impressive vocabulary, but soon recovered. "I'm a bit shy, and a bit clumsy, so…"

Julia smiled. "I didn't really get that vibe. You don't seem all that shy."

Shrugging, Greg replied, "It's because the people here are nice. It's easy to fit in."

"And you don't seem all that clumsy, either." After walking for a minute and not getting a response, Julia turned around and saw Greggory on the ground, having tripped.

Laughing, she said, "Oops. That was pretty clumsy."

After rising to his feet he wondered, "What was that thing I tripped on?"

Julia bent down and picked up a piece of stone. "It looks like a monkey's body carved on this. Weird, huh?"

Greggory clapped his hands together. "'Ello, love! That's it! One o' the bloody pieces we needed!"

Julia grinned. "Yes! Now we just need to bring this back to the cabins!"

Greggory nodded. "Jus' one problem, love."

"Yeah?"

"Where _are_ the cabins?"

Dakota and Samantha

Dakota and Samantha were walking in an awkward silence, so Dakota tried to fill the void. "Hey, Samantha. How are you?"

Samantha rolls her eyes, coming off as cold, aloof, and intimidating. But Dakota wasn't about to give up so easily.

"Come on, Sam! Talk to me! Please? Please? Please?"

Sam cracks a smile. "Fine, Kota. I'm talking. Happy now?"

Dakota smiled. "Yes. Now, actually talk to me! How are you?"

"Fine. Slightly annoyed, but fine. And you?"

"I'm good."

Sam smirked. "Good? What about Danny?"

Dakota blushed. "What about him?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Listen, Kota, I don't know anything about you. This is the first time we've had an actual conversation with one another. But I do know that it is really obvious you're trying to hit on him."

Dakota laughed. "Am not!"

Sam sighed. "Whatever, girl. Your problem. It's just that, if I was trying to get close to him, I'd probably go through Dimitrix or Cassidy."

"Well, if I was trying to get close to him, why would I go through Dimitrix of Cassidy?"

"It just seems like the three of them are close, like they've bonded or something."

Dakota nodded. "If I was trying to get close to him, I would thank you for that advice."

"And I would – AHH!" Sam cried.

Dakota turned to her. "What? What happened?"

Sam was clutching her foot. "That freaking piece of rock! It crushed my foot!"

Dakota thought for a second. "Aren't we supposed to be looking for pieces of rock?"

Turning the slab over saw a penguin head carved into it – the symbol of the Freezing Penguins!

"Hurray," Sam cheered sarcastically. "Let's just get this back now, okay? Then we can go back to not having to interact with each other."

**Last part should be out tomorrow! And, if you're on the losing team, just PM the vote!**


	7. Ep 2: Death Devils, Part 3

_Matt and Nolan_

Matt looked around. "Hey, dude, do you see one of those pieces things around anywhere?"

Nolan shrugged. "Nope. Nowhere. I can't believe how hard it could be to find one!"

Matt nodded. "Exactly! Maybe I can see it if I climb up that tree!"

"Well, just be careful, dude! I don't want to have to carry your sorry ass back if you get hurt!"

Laughing, Matt replied, "Come on, dude! Have a little fun!"

Before Nolan could tell Matt that he had lots of fun, Matt crashed down from the tree. Running over to him, Nolan said, "What did I say, dude!"

Matt jumped up and covered Nolan's mouth. "Shut up, dude!" he whispered. "Some of the Wild Monkeys are over there!"

"You think that we should spy on them?" Nolan whispered back.

Before Matt could respond, Nolan grinned. "Good plan, man!"

_Jenna, Lil JJ, and Alex_

"And ANOTHER thing!" Lil JJ exclaimed. "I am just so much more good-looking then him!"

Jenna sighed. "Yes. Thank you, Lil JJ, for the eighty-seven reasons why you're better for Tonia then Nate is."

Alex smirked. Lil JJ's desire could be very beneficial to him. "Listen, Lil JJ," he began, "Normally I wouldn't take sides in an argument like this. But you've convinced me that Tonia does belong with you."

Lil JJ nodded enthusiastically. "Exactly! You see what I'm talking 'bout?"

"Yes, Lil JJ. We should work together to help you with this goal – get rid of Nate, or at least, get rid of Tonia. If one of them wasn't here, Nate couldn't get his hands on her."

"Wait," Lil JJ said, frowning. "If I vote off Tonia, how would I get with her?"

"Playa de Losers, of course!"

Nodding, Lil JJ said, "Cool. So you're suggesting an alliance?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, friend. Now run ahead and make sure we're good."

When he was out of earshot, Jenna pointed at Alex. "What are you doing?"

"Well," he began, pushing her finger away, "I'm a very goal-oriented person. He could help me, and I do need an alliance member since you are clearly not interested."

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just keep going, okay?"

She started following Lil JJ. Alex was about to follow when he noticed something in the bushes – a slab of stone. "Hmm, could this perhaps be a piece of our symbol?" Turning it over he saw a piece that was unmistakably part of a penguin. "Well, a penguin symbol? Not necessary for me, but it could help make them lose!" He quickly slipped the slab into his pocket and ran after his teammates.

Matt and Nolan stepped out from a clearing. "Dude! He's cheating!" Matt exclaimed.

As the two began to run after him, Nolan shook his head. "No, he's not cheating. He's just playing the game."

_Dimitrix, Cassidy, and Danny_

As Danny came running over to them, Dimi rolled her eyes. "So much for distracting the prettyboy."

Danny grinned. "Did my best. Any luck?"

Cassidy shook her head. "Those pieces could be anywhere."

The waves rolled back and forth on the beach in front of them. Danny sighed. "We should keep going."

As they started moving again, Dimi stopped. She pointed at something on the beach. "Guys! That's a piece!"

"Yes!" Danny said, fist in the air.

Cassidy shook her head. "Hate to be the bearer of bad news… not really, though… but it's going out to sea. Tide took it."

The three exchanged a look before frantically running after it.

_Tonia and Nate_

"Uh, Nate," Tonia asked as she moved slowly through the kitchen, "Are you sure we should've sneaked in here?"

Nate gave her one of his famous grins. "Come on, angel. Aren't you a daredevil?"

Tonia blushed. "A little. But what if we get caught?"

"Hey, Chris would do anything to ruin us," Nate said, shrugging. "I don't think it's above him to hide one of the pieces in here – Aha!"

Running over to him, Tonia asked, "Did you find it?"

Nate showed her a cake dish with a cake on it. "Yep."

Tonia was puzzled. "Nate, that's a cake."

He stuck his hand into the cake and pulled out a piece with part of a monkey carved into it. "A cake with a special monkey in the center, maybe."

"Awesome! Let's get this back to the cabins!" Tonia exclaimed, running out of the kitchen.

Nate called after her, "Whatever you say, sugar!"

_Chris and Chef_

"Chef," Chris whined, "Where are they? It shouldn't be taking this long!"

Chef grunted. "Maybe they got dead or something."

Chris grinned at the thought. "Dude, that would make killer ratings!"

_Lil JJ, Jenna, and Alex_

"We're never going to find that freaking piece!" Jenna whined, stomping her foot.

Alex wagged a finger at her. "You mean 'those freaking pieces'. Correct grammar, Jenna!"

"You're just trying to piss me off, right?"

Lil JJ pointed at a tree. "Yo, dudes! There's a monkey slab all the way up that tree!"

Before one of them could climb up and grab it, Matt swung up there from a vine. "Ha!" he called out, waving the piece at them. "Take this! Payback!" Then he swung on to the next tree with his vine.

Nolan came running by. He smiled and said, "Payback's a bitch, right, Alex?" He then ran off after Matt.

Jenna glared at Alex. "What the hell did you do!"

"I, uh, may have stolen one of their pieces…" Alex admitted.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, but we should really get our piece back first, right?"

Lil JJ rolled his eyes. "And I though that I had problems!"

_Cassidy, Dimitrix, and Danny_

"Stroke, stroke, stroke!" Dimitrix called. They'd 'borrowed' a raft from the dock and were desperately trying to catch up with the piece that had been dragged out to sea.

"Whatever you say, sergeant Courtney," Danny muttered.

"HURRY! IT IS GETTING AWAY!" she screeched.

Cassidy sighed. "We're trying! Why don't you give it a shot?"

"GRR!" Dimi growled. "Too slow!"

She dived into the water and began swimming after the slab.

Danny shrugged. "Better her then us, right?"

"WHO TOLD YOU TO STOP!" came Dimi's screech.

As they began rowing again, Cassidy punched Danny. "Just had to say something, didn't you?"

_Chris and Chef_

Chef pointed in the distance. "Look, there are some maggots!"

Chris nodded. "And here come some other prisoners!"

Greggory and Julia came panting forward. "Here's our piece!"

Dakota and Samantha came after them. "We got our piece too!"

Chris nodded. "All right, it looks like the Freezing Penguins and Wild Monkeys are tied at one part each. Who will arrive next?"

It was Nate and Tonia. "Here you go, Chris," Nate said, handing him the slab.

Chris was surprised. "How'd you find this?"

Tonia giggled. "It was a piece of cake!"

While Chris rolled his eyes, Danny and Cassidy came running forward with Dimi behind them, hitting the ground with an oar. "HURRY! I do NOT want to lose because of you two!"

Danny grinned, throwing the slab at Chris as they passed. "There you go, host."

Cassidy nodded. "We can stop running now, right?"

Dimi growled. "No!"

Danny muttered, "Why do I befriend the crazy people?"

Cassidy punched his arm. "Same question I asked as I was falling off a cliff."

Dakota exclaimed, "EVERYONE, LOOK!"

Matt and Nolan were running forward with Alex, Jenna, and Lil JJ hot on their trails. The two Freezing Penguins quickly hid behind Chef. Chef grunted and moved away.

Before Jenna could attack the thieves, Chris clapped. "Congratulations, Freezing Penguins! Let me see your winning piece!"

As Matt reluctantly handed it over, Chris laughed. "Dude, this is a Wild Monkey symbol!"

"Uh… so?" Matt asked.

"So you just lost the challenge, dudes! This piece is three for the Wild Monkeys!"

Chris turned to Nate, Lil JJ, Julia, Tonia, Jenna, Greggory, and Alex. "Wild Monkeys, you guys have won the first challenge!"

He then turned to Dimitrix, Samantha, Nolan, Danny, Dakota, Matt, and Cassidy. "Freezing Penguins, you guys have LOST the first challenge! I'll see you at the campfire pit later tonight where you will be voting someone off of Total! Drama! Recast!"

**Okay! If you are a Freezing Penguin, please PM me your vote by tonight! I hope to put up the elimination chapter today, so please get those votes in A.S.A.P.! If you need to, leave it in a review, but I'd prefer a PM!**

**And if you feel that your character doesn't get enough screen time, feel free to add their own confessional in a review!**


	8. Ep 2: Death Devils, Elimiantion

It was later that night. Chris looked out at the seven Freezing Penguins. He was holding a tray with seven marshmallows on it. They were sitting in front of the fire at the campfire pit.

"You all know why you're here," Chris said.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Just give us the freaking marshmallows already!"

"SHUSH!" Chris announced. "Anyways, since you guys lost the challenge, you are sent here, to elimination. Upon elimination, you will walk down the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave Total Drama Recast. Forever."

"Until somebody comes back," Danny muttered.

"Or Playa de Losers," Dimi added.

Chris glared at them. "Anyways, there are seven of you, and I only have six marshmallows here."

"Um, you actually have seven," Matt pointed out.

"Yeah, why seven?" Nolan asked.

"Is there no elimination?" Samantha suggested.

"Are you just bad at math?" Dakota asked.

"NO!" Chris barked. "I just get hungry!"

He looked over all of them. "Marshmallows go too…

Nolan!"

"Cool!" Nolan said.

"Dakota!"

"Yes!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Dan-ny!"

"Whatever…" Danny muttered.

"Sam-an-tha!"

"Fine," Samantha said quietly.

Chris looked over the three remaining contestants, Dimitrix, Matt, and Cassidy.

"Next marshmallow goes to… Dimitrix!"

"WOO!" Dimi called.

"Now," Chris began, "Matt. You helped cause your team's loss, but everyone likes you. Cassidy, you played a role in victory, and most people are terrified of you."

Matt nodded weakly. "Cool."

Cassidy shrugged. "I can respect that."

"So tonight's last marshmallow goes to...

"…

"…

"…

"…

"Cassidy!"

"Nice," Cassidy said.

Chris ate the last marshmallow. "Sorry Matt, my man! You're out!"

Matt got up and smiled. "Okay. I understand. I had fun while it lasted!"

Nolan gave Matt a fist pound. "Nice knowing you, dude. We gotta hang sometime."

Matt nodded. "Cool." As he walked down the Dock of Shame and climbed aboard the Boat of Losers he called back, "Bye, everyone!"

As the others went back to their cabins, Chris said, "So in the first challenge, the Freezing Penguins lost, and Matt was the first to take the Dock of Shame. Who will be eliminated next time? Who will vote for whom? Find out next time on Total Drama Recast!"

**Well, there goes Matt. Best of luck to him!**


	9. Ep 3: Lost, Part 1

"Last time, on Total Drama Recast!" Chris began. "Our two teams, the Freezing Penguins and the Wild Monkeys, went head-to-head in search of their team symbols. For some, friendships bloomed, crushes formed, and rivalries started! Quite dramatic, right? The Wild Monkeys and Freezing Penguins were tied at two parts each, and then Matt and Nolan came running in. We were sure that this meant victory for the Penguins, but nope! Matt and Nolan were carrying the third part of the symbol for the _other_ team! In the end, it was Matt who took the Dock of Shame and was eliminated from Total Drama Recast. What drama will happen next on Total Drama Recast?"

_Freezing Penguins – Cabin A_

Danny and Cassidy were sleeping peacefully on their beds. Dimitrix, however, was wide-awake, standing in front of them. And then she grinned and blasted an air horn in Danny's ear.

"OW!" Danny screeched as Dimitrix laughed. Cassidy shot up in her bunk, unsure of what had just happened.

Danny stared at Dimi. "What the hell was that for!"

"It's breakfast time!" Dimi answered.

Cassidy put her head in her pillow. "Dimi, go back to bed. Really."

Rolling his eyes, Danny said, "I'm not going to be getting any more sleep. Maybe she's got the right idea. I'm heading to breakfast, if you want to come too, Cassidy."

She moved some hair out of her face and stared at him. "Are you insane?"

Following Dimitrix out of the cabin, be called back, "Not yet, but maybe when this thing is over I will be!"

_Freezing Penguins – Cabin B_

Dakota yawned. "Good morning, cabin!"

Nolan waved at her from his bunk. "Morning, Kota."

"Where's Sam?" Dakota asked, looking around.

Nolan shrugged. "I think she got up a little while ago. Probably went to the showers or something."

"Showers? Here? That seems like the kind of thing Chris would rig just to screw with us."

"Well, for his sake, let's hope he didn't."

"Yeah. Samantha would kill him."

Laughing, Nolan replied, "Then let's hope he messed with it!"

_Wild Monkeys – Cabin A_

Jenna was sleeping peacefully. Greggory snored softly. Alexander twitched in his sleep.

Julia, however, took it upon herself to help start off the day. She screamed, "WAKE UP WILD MONKEYS!"

Jenna shot straight up in her bed and Alex started looking around wildly. Greggory fell onto the floor from his bunk and started screaming, "Not the crumpets! Please, not the crumpets!"

Julia laughed. "Greggory! WAKE UP!"

He snapped his eyes open and saw the pyromaniac staring at him. He sighed and said, "Why?"

"Well, it's morning! DUH! Sheesh, live a little!" she replied, grinning.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "As much as I love waking up like… this… I'm going to the showers."

As she walked out, Alex pointed at her and said, "Real nice girl, isn't she?"

Greggory, getting up, shrugged. "She's alright. Just give her some time, okay?"

Alexander rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to get some breakfast. You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll just wait for Julia."

"Be careful, dude."

"Thanks for the warning."

_Wild Monkeys – Cabin B_

Lil JJ woke up and saw that Tonia was sleeping…

**Confessional**

"**God! She looks like an angel, even when she sleeps!" Lil JJ confessed.**

**End**

… And Nate was already dressed.

Lil JJ yawned and asked, "Yo, prettyboy! Where you off to this early?"

Rolling his eyes, Nate replied, "It's this great little thing called breakfast. Have you heard of it?"

"Have you heard of I'm going to punch you in the face?"

Nate grinned. "I'd love to see you try."

He walked out and Lil JJ sighed. Then he went back to sleep.

_Outside the girls' showers_

Nate crept into the bushes, where Alex was already waiting. "You got it ready?" Nate asked.

Chewing on an apple, Alex showed Nate the knife and said, "Yep. All carved in, nice and round. Secluded."

"When does the show start?"

"Soon, dude. Soon. Jenna just went in."

Nate grinned. "Perfect."

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

Nate and Alex both turned around to see Danny standing behind them, with a bored look on his face.

"Um, we were, uh…" Nate began.

"Looking for…" Alex stuttered.

"My… contacts!" Nate exclaimed.

"Oh. If it's just you're contacts, then that's cool," Danny yawned.

As he turned around, Alex and Nate fist bumped, as if saying _I can't believe he bought that!_

But as Danny walked away, he called back, "Hey girls! Look what's in the bushes!"

Alex and Nate exchanged a look. "Run?" Alex asked.

Nate nodded. "Run."

And as they began running, Jenna and Samantha burst out of the showers and chased after them. "PERVERTS!" Samantha exclaimed.

_Mess Hall_

Danny walked in, and Dimi motioned him over to her table. "Um… what's that?" Danny asked cautiously.

Dimi shook her head. "I dunno. But the scary guy gave it to me. I don't want to upset him, do you?"

Danny sighed. The only other people in the mess hall were Greggory, Dakota, and Julia. "Where is everyone?" Dimi wondered.

Almost as if in response, Nate and Alex flew in and quickly blocked the door behind them. Much pounding and swears could be heard coming from the outside.

"Dudes!" Greggory exclaimed. "What the bloody hell has you done!"

Danny chuckled. "I like this story."

As the pounding on the door got harder, Dakota asked, "Who's on the other side of that door?"

"IS IT ALIENS?" Julia asked happily.

"Crap!" Nate exclaimed as he and Alex were pushed down. The door opened, and Samantha and Jenna walked angrily in.

"YOU LITTLE –" Jenna began, but she was cut off as a can was thrown into the mess hall.

"Um… what's that?" Alex asked. Then the gas came out of it, and they all passed out.

_Outhouse_

Nolan was sitting in there, by himself, doing his… business. He heard the door open.

"Hello?" he asked nervously.

"Yo, wassap?"

It was Lil JJ. "Nothing, dude. It's just a little creepy being here alone. Like some sort of psycho killer is going to bust in and kill me."

Lil JJ laughed. "Dude, you watch too many reruns!"

Nolan chuckled, and was about to reply, but then he heard the glass window smash and something clutter on the ground.

"What was that?" he asked.

Lil JJ shrugged. "It looks like a… can?"

And then the gas came out of it, and they both passed out.

_Girls' Showers_

"Hey, Sam," Tonia said as Samantha walked in.

Sam looked around. "Where's everyone else?"

Tonia shrugged. "I don't know. I thought for sure Jenna would've been here."

Before either girl could say anything more, a can rolled out from one of the stalls.

Tonia pointed at it and asked, "What's that?"

Sam shrugged and then dived out of the shower room outside.

Tonia was about to follow, but then the gas came out. And she passed out.


	10. Ep 3: Lost, Part 2

Samantha peered back into the showers and saw Tonia unconscious. She was about to go check on her when she heard two voices behind her.

"Yeah, I left the can in here! The other three should be hidden somewhere here!"

It was Chris.

"Yeah," came a reply she recognized as Chef, "But what if they ain't?"

She could hear the shrug in Chris' voice. "Better ratings!"

Before they could see her, Sam ducked out of the way. "Three?" Sam wondered. "But it was only Tonia and me in there… so there's someone else free!"

She approached the cabins, and seeing nobody in her own, she went into the other Freezing Penguins cabin.

"Hello?" she called as she walked inside.

"GO AWAY!" came an angry response.

Samantha rolled her eyes and walked over to the bunk where Cassidy was trying to get some sleep. Sam slapped her head and said, "Wake up!"

"WHAT?" Cassidy asked, aggravated.

"We've got a problem. Chris and Chef used sleeping gas on everyone. We're the only ones left."

"That's great. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"NO! Like it or not, we need to work together to save the others!"

"Well, I don't like it actually, so I don't intend on helping. They'll be fine. It's just Chris and Chef, after all."

It took a few seconds for her to register what she'd just said. Then she sat up, rolled her eyes, and said, "Fine. We'll go save the others."

_Cave_

Dimitrix and Julia stood watching the sleeping Danny.

"Shall we?" Dimi asked.

Julia nodded, smiling. "Yes, we shall!"

She whipped out her air horn from behind her and blasted it in Danny's ear.

"OUCH!" came the reply. Danny shot up and motioned wildly between the air horn and Julia. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Dimi laughed. "Come on, Days. We've got a challenge to complete."

"Huh?" Danny asked. Dimi handed him a sheet of paper. It read:

Dear prisoners… eh, I mean… Dear, contestants,

As you may have noticed, you have been knocked unconscious with sleeping gas. But as you might've guessed, especially if you're reading this letter, you have woken up with little to a lot of damage to your well being.

Now, you are all on the island somewhere. It is your challenge to make your way back to the cabins. The first team with a complete group back at the cabins will receive team immunity. The losers, aside from losing, will send someone home tonight.

Love,

Chris McLean.

Danny crumpled the letter and rolled his eyes. "I really hate that guy."

Julia nodded. "Well, it looks like we'll need to work together!"

"I'm cool with it," Dimi said, "You good with the Monkey?"

Shrugging, Danny replied, "Yeah." He looked around and added, "But, let's just get out of this… eh… cave, I think it is, first."

"Easy peasy! Leave it to me!" Julia said.

As she ran off in some random direction, Danny sighed and Dimi, smiling, said, "This is going to be super fun!"

_Forest_

"UGH!" Jenna exclaimed. "We've just been walking in circles!"

"Well, would you like me to make the path magically appear?" Dakota asked sarcastically. As if it wasn't bad enough that she'd been stuck with Jenna for this challenge, but now she was complaining, too…

"Yes, I would appreciate that greatly. I give you permission to find the right path."

Dakota sighed. "How about we try going in one direction, straight, no turning at all. We're sure to get SOMEWHERE that way."

"Well," Jenna began, "We should take pebbles and use them as markers, so that way we'll be able to know where we've been!"

Dakota seemed impressed. "That's… that's actually a pretty good idea!"

"Don't be so surprised," Jenna muttered. For some reason, she'd made a pretty bad impression with some people. But she wasn't a bad person. And she was really resourceful, able to think outside of the box…

"You better not screw this up for me, understand?" Dakota asked.

As she gathered pebbles, Jenna flashed her the fakest smile she had. "No, why would I dream of messing you up, doll?"

_Small Island_

"Is Chris freaking INSANE?" Alexander asked.

Nolan laughed and Tonia smiled. "For what reason this time?" she asked him.

"WELL," Alex began, "For ONE, how exactly is this little island, surrounded by a pool of water, with NOTHING in sight, on the ACTUAL Island?"

"Is there a second reason?" Nolan asked.

"Actually, yes! There is only ONE tree on this cruddy island – and it doesn't even have any APPLES! It's just thirty-three minutes until I MUST have one!"

"Wow. Don't worry. As soon as we get back, we'll get all of the apples we can eat," Tonia said with a smile.

Alexander began pacing, his brain fuming.

Nolan turned to Tonia. "How do you think we're going to figure this one out?"

Tonia shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Nolan laughed. "Didn't expect much more from a blonde."

Tonia laughed too, but that was just on the outside. On the inside, she was wondering why people couldn't look beyond the outside and see her for who she is on the inside…

_Locked Room_

"STOP IT!" Greggory yelled, stepping between Lil JJ and Nate.

The two had gotten into some argument about Tonia and ended up trying to kill each other. It was quite humorous, actually, if not for the fact that they'd probably kill one another if given the chance.

Nate rolled his eyes and backed off. "Well, Greg, just tell HIM to lay off of Tonia! She's mine!"

Lil JJ clenched his hands into fists and cried, "Uh, NO! I will have her!"

Greggory face palmed and then shoved both of them to the ground.

"Hey!" Nate called.

"What gives?" asked Lil JJ.

"Listen up, chaps!" he began. He was really pushing the envelope – what he wanted to do was curl up in the corner and stay hidden, away from the action, but he knew he needed to overcome his shy side for the team. "Quite frankly, mates, the two of you are being right gits! First and foremost, do NOT, ever, fight over Tonia like she is some prize to be won! She is a human being, for god's sake! Next, put aside your bloody differences, both of you, for this bloody challenge! We're locked in some darkened room, mates, and feuding with one another is NOT the best way to solve any of our problems! Now get yourself all cleaned up and shake the hand of your foe and call a temporary truce, chaps! We need to stick TOGETHER! We are all a part of the SAME TEAM, for bloody god! WORK TOGETHER!"

Lil JJ and Nate were taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"Sorry…," Greggory muttered.

Nate got up and shook his head. "Don't be. You're right."

Lil JJ nodded and got up as well. "We do need to work together." With a glare at Nate he added, "Temporarily, at least."

Greggory smiled as the two foes reluctantly shook hands. He'd gotten through to them.

_Video Tent_

"Ha! This is hilarious!" Chris laughed.

Chef nodded. "Those kids, they ain't never going to find their way back! It's great!" Chef pointed to one screen that showed Sam and Cass looking around the camp. "What's going to happen with them?"

Chris grinned evilly. "Maybe some escaped psycho with a chainsaw and a hook will have to step in, if you know what I'm saying."

Chef rolled his eyes. "I hate my job."


End file.
